Psycho Moon? The Perfect Christmas Tree?
by Psycho Moon
Summary: Umm... my first Tenchi fict and of corse it's a humor fict and the fict isn't late its set three weeks after Christmas. Please R&R.


A/n: Well I thought of the idea for this fict when I was messing with my dad's Christmas tree. I don't own Tenchi Muyo, Universe, or Tenchi in Tokyo. Okay? Good. Please review after reading.

Psycho Moon? The Perfect Christmas Tree?

*At Tenchi's house*

Washu: *comes running out of the lab* I've done it!

Tenchi: *standing on a latter taking ornaments off his Christmas tree* What did you do, Washu?

Washu: I've found the perfect Christmas tree!

Ayaka: *sweat drop* But Miss Washu it's three weeks after Christmas.

Ryoko: Yeah! Aren't you a little late?

Washu: Yeah. I know. It took me a little longer then I thought it would but I finally found it!

Sasami: Well go on, Washu! Show us.

Washu: *turns to the lab door* Psycho.

Psycho Moon: *walks in to the room* Hi everyone!

Everyone (except Psycho Moon and Washu): PSYCHO MOON!

Tenchi's father: *walks in from the kitchen* *sees Psycho Moon* Tenchi. Don't tell me we have another outer space visitor.

Psycho Moon: *gets starry eyed* You mean I could be an Anime character too and I could be from outer space! I wanna be from Saturn!

Mihoshi: Why Saturn?

Psycho Moon: Because my fav sailor scout is from Saturn. And could I have a cabbit and be a space pirate? And… and…

Tenchi: Actually dad she's from… *says in a hick voice* Hicksville, Illinois. *Says with a s at the end of Illinois*

Psycho Moon: *crying* Oh…. Tenchi. You ruined all my dreams! Wah!

Para Para: *appears behind Psycho Moon* You mean you lost all of your dreams?

Psycho Moon: *nods sadly* I wanted to be an Anime character!

Para Para: *throws a picture of Psycho Moon over her shoulder* That was a waste of time. I should have let Cere Cere do this job.

Kiyone: *has her gun out* Hold it right there, Para Para!

Para Para: Oh my God! It's the Galaxy Police!

Kiyone: That's right! I'm detective first class, Kiyone! You're under arrest!

Para Para: What for?

Kiyone: For crossing over one anime to another without a license.

Psycho Moon: Yeah!

Kiyone: *while putting handcuffs on Para Para* I need to see you license.

Psycho Moon: *eyes go wide* *sweat drop* License?

Kiyone: Yeah. Your anime crossover license. The license that you need to crossover animes.

Psycho Moon: Oh. That license. *Pulls out the license and hands it to Kiyone*

Kiyone: *looks at it* Okay. You're good to go. You may go on with the fict. Mihoshi and I will take Para Para to head quarters then we'll be back.

Ten minutes later…

Mihoshi: We're back!

Ryoko: That was fast. You're usually there for hours after chatching a criminal.

Psycho Moon: I speeded it up a bit so we could go on with the fict.

Ryoko: Oh. I wish I could do that!

Washu: Can we get on with this?

Everyone: Yeah.

Washu: Okay. Now give me ten minutes to decorate Psycho Moon.

Everyone: Okay.

Ten minutes later…

Psycho Moon: *all decorated* I feel so pretty!

Washu: As you can see Psycho Moon makes a good Christmas tree. See… the tinsel goes in her hair, the ornaments go on her fingers, and the lights all around her.

Tenchi: Yeah but here is one little problem.

Washu: *blinks* What do you mean?

Tenchi: Well… first of all you can only put ornaments on her fingers. Which aren't very many ornaments.

Ayaka: Second there is nowhere to put the star or angel.

Washu: It goes on her head.

Ayaka: We'd have to screw it into her head to keep it on there.

Psycho Moon: Ow!

Kiyone: Third you have to feed and water Psycho Moon.

Sasami: And doesn't Psycho Moon eventually have to go home?

Wash: I guess you're right. *Turns to Psycho Moon* Sorry Psycho Moon- Sama. I guess you're not the perfect Christmas Tree.

Psycho Moon: That's okay. *Un- decorates herself very fast* But since I'm here…

A half an hour later…

Mihoshi: *in front of the TV* It's coming on, Psycho Moon.

Psycho Moon: *comes running in from the kitchen holding a bowl of popcorn* *sits down* Goody! I wait to watch….

Psycho Moon & Mihoshi: Space Police Policeman!

Kiyone: *shaking her head* They're hopeless.

Tenchi: *sweat drop* Hopeless isn't the word.

The End


End file.
